


I Hate My Best Friend

by verfound



Series: The Dingo Files: Tales of an Australian Dumbass [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 AM drunken rants, Dingo is Stupid, Don't take a bullet for your dumb friend, Drunken Shenanigans, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Inspired by a standup clip, It's still a DF even if Ding's only there in spirit, Light Adrien salt, Light Alya salt, Luka took a bullet for Dingo, Mild Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/pseuds/verfound
Summary: Luka shows up on Marinette’s balcony a little drunk at three AM with some Choice Things to say about his best friend.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Dingo King, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Dingo Files: Tales of an Australian Dumbass [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649851
Comments: 21
Kudos: 252
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!, Dammit Quick





	I Hate My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s say this is set during Mari’s last year at Sant-Saëns/between lycée and uni, so ages are 19/21. Quick was secretly breeding plunnies in an underground lair somewhere and just chucked ‘em at me this week I swear. xD She linked me to this standup clip, and I was ONE LINE in when brain went: “…this is a drunken 2 AM rant from Luka about Dingus.” And really all the LBSCers are just a giant group of enablers (I love you all~), and one thing led to another, and…yeah I’m just gonna dump this here and get back to that Loop that got sidetracked by all this. xD (It’s still a Dingo File even if Dingo’s only there in spirit.)
> 
> Cam Bertrand – “Don’t Take a Bullet for Your Dumb Friend” (yes some dialogue was lovingly stolen er reappropriated): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIpMH6Vq4Vo

Marinette woke up at three AM to the sound of a flower pot falling over. The crash came from above her head, followed by muffled grumbles, a quieter _thud_ , and a few more muted crashes. She groaned and blindly groped for her phone, not fully registering the disturbance at first, but seeing the time glaring back at her from the screen kick-started her brain. She looked at Tikki, suddenly wide-awake and acutely aware of the fact that _somebody was on her balcony at three o’clock in the morning_ , but before either could do anything other than stare in bewildered horror at the other there was a quiet knock.

There was only one person Marinette knew who would – could – reach her balcony at three o’clock in the morning. Or at any time, really, without accessing it from her bedroom.

She was going to fucking kill Chat.

“Mari?” Luka’s voice called in a wavery, whispered shout.

…ok. Make that _two_ people.

She was going to fucking kill her boyfriend.

“Luka?” she hissed, throwing the hatch open. She gawked, still with that bewildered sense of horror, as the sudden opening of the door caused Viperion to teeter back and fall on his ass.

…in a pile of dirt. Next to her upended geraniums.

_What the hell?_

Viperion’s eyes were glassy and more than a little unfocused, but the wide grin that split his face when he saw her was…she didn’t want to say endearing, because she was mad at him for waking her up, but it definitely made her stomach flip pleasantly.

“H-heeeey, gorg…gorgeous,” he said, stumbling a little over the words. Was he…was he _drunk?_ She didn’t think she had ever seen him drunk before. “I am so glad you’re awake.”

“…I wasn’t,” she said flatly. He frowned, seeming to notice her pajamas and bedhead for the first time. “Luka, what the hell –”

He mumbled something, and after a flash of teal light Sass was zipping over to curl around her neck. There was a concerned – if annoyed – scowl on his face. Luka…

…Luka had looked better.

“Oh my God, Star,” she cried, scrambling onto the balcony and over to his side. She gingerly brushed his bangs away from the cut above his eye that was caked with dried blood. Her other hand hovered uncertainly over the rip in his hoodie’s sleeve – the rip that was also caked with blood – as her eyes scanned his face. His lip was split, and the skin around one of his eyes was turning a mottled shade. When she took in the rest of him, she noticed his knees were muddy (and not like his ass, which was still sitting in the dirt from her red and white geraniums) and he was missing a shoe. “What the hell happened?”

“I hate my best friend,” Luka said, and he sounded entirely too cheerful about it for the state he was in. “He’s _stupid_.”

Marinette rocked back on her heels, blinking at him.

“… _Dingo_ did this?” she squawked. Luka frowned and shook his head, then groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead.

“Nah,” he said. “Ow. Why are there three of you?”

“Are you drunk?” she asked. He nodded, then held up his fingers to indicate a small amount.

“Only a little,” he said. He tipped his head back and glared at the sky. “I don’t…I don’t like him.”

“Dingo?” Marinette asked. He hummed.

“Yeah,” he said. “ _Stupid._ Ever been friends with someone you just don’t wanna be friends with anymore?”

Marinette bit her lip and looked away, trying not to think of Alya and the fiasco that had been their final year in college. Luka, oblivious in his drunken state to the bitter memories his question had brought up, continued on.

“But you just _can’t_ stop being friends with them, y…y’know? He knows my secrets,” he said, nodding. He sounded like he was imparting some great, ancient wisdom, not spouting drunken bullshit at three o’clock in the morning. He pushed himself forward and leaned close to Marinette, blinking at her through wide, glassy eyes. “ _He was with me when I purchased a Rebecca Black CD._ He knows too much, darning.”

Luka blinked owlishly at her. He smiled – that goofy smile again. The one the others called his _Marinette Smile_.

“You’re so pretty,” he sighed. “I love you. You’re _not_ stupid.”

“Luka, what the hell happened?” Marinette sighed, already knowing at least part of the answer. Dingo. Dingo had happened. Dingo _always_ happened. Luka giggled and booped her nose. She felt Sass’s tail flick against her neck in agitation.

“Dingo’s a _dummy_ ,” Luka said. Marinette groaned as he swayed, and she automatically reached out, gripping his arms to steady him. She was turning her head to look at Sass, figuring he was more likely to give her a straight answer (or at least a coherent one), when Luka yelped and pulled away from her. She jerked her head back to him as he toppled backwards, yelping again when his head knocked the table and her orchid crashed to the ground. Luka didn’t even notice the flower that had narrowly missed his head. He was moaning, his hand clasped around the slash on his sleeve. Marinette’s eyes narrowed as she saw the blood rising between his fingers and realized the wound was still bleeding.

“Yes, he’s a great, big dummy, but I’m starting to think you are, too,” she sighed, moving to his side and helping him up. It was a struggle, but after a few uncoordinated moments she had managed to peel his hoodie away. Her eyes widened when she saw the nasty slash across his bicep. She had had a feeling, when she’d seen the torn fabric and blood, that the wound be deep. Looking at it now, she was certain he would need stitches.

“I am _not_ a dummy,” Luka argued, batting her hands away as she fussed over him. He snorted, then hiccoughed, and she rolled her eyes. “I’m a _Couffaine_.”

He was grinning again, and he leaned closer to her as Marinette gingerly prodded the cut. She tried to ignore that smile and focus on the more immediate problem. While she was still clueless as to _how_ a drunk Luka had landed on her balcony at three o’clock in the morning she was starting to realize _why_. It wasn’t the first time he’d come to her for stitches. He thought she was a better seamstress than the emergency room doctors, and her stitches didn’t scar nearly half as bad. When you were dating a Couffaine, even one as… _reserved_ …as Luka, you got used to things like that. It all came with _Being a Couffaine_ – like the Annual Prank War, Monthly Ticket Fine Bills, and the occasional Saturday spent detailing Officer Roger’s cruiser for community service.

…being a Couffaine, to an outsider, meant Chaos. To Marinette, it meant freedom. It meant living in the moment and not over-thinking every little detail. It meant letting go of the responsibilities and just being _her_. The longer she was with Luka, the closer she got to his family, the more she felt she understood Anarka. The more she understood _Liberty._

She kind of loved that. She kind of loved that a lot.

“…hey, d…dan…Mari,” Luka slurred, booping her nose again and drawing her attention back to him. She looked up from his arm to his face to find he was grinning at her like a dum…like a _Couffaine._

“Yes, Star?” she sighed, looking back at his arm. He leaned in and placed a sloppy kiss against her cheek. She was pretty sure he’d been aiming for her mouth and missed. That didn’t seem to deter him, though.

“Wanna be a Couffaine?” he asked, smiling stupidly at her.

Marinette knew he was drunk. She knew he couldn’t actually mean it. Not now, not like this. And yet the question still made her freeze, her hands still hovering over his arm. She felt Sass’s tail flick against her neck again. She heard Tikki’s quiet gasp in her ear. She knew he couldn’t mean it, just like she knew what her answer would be if he did.

_“I thought I already was?”_

…after all, they’d only been dating a few months when Officer Roger had slapped her with community service, too, and had shook his head as he’d told her he’d never pegged _her_ as a _Boat Kid._

“Don’t do it, Marinette,” Sass grumbled from her shoulder, making her release that breath that had caught in her throat in a huffy laugh. Luka’s glazed eyes glanced at him, his grin turning into a scowl.

“Traitor,” he bit. Marinette rolled her eyes fondly and cupped his cheek with her palm, tilting his head up to look at her. He smiled again when she kissed him, lingering a little longer than she should have when he still needed medical attention. At least he didn’t seem to notice his busted lip.

“…maybe not tonight,” she said softly. She leaned back and brushed a finger below his cut. “Now why don’t you come inside so we can get this cleaned up?”

“M’fine,” he huffed, shrugging. His injured arm chose that moment to give out, and he crumpled back against her railing. He grit his teeth when his wound jarred against the metal, but he didn’t scream. She knew he was too stubborn for that. The only other hint he gave that he was actually in pain was a muttered _ow_.

“You are not fine, Luka,” she said, trying not to let her irritation show. He mumbled something she couldn’t really make out, and she figured she hadn’t hid it as well as she’d hoped. Considering he’d woken her up so late…early… _whatever_ , she decided she didn’t really mind. His head was still tipped back against the rail, eyes closed. His breathing was evening out, and Marinette knew he was close to passing out. She couldn’t let that happen until she’d seen to his arm. There was no way she was getting him down into her room, though – at least not easily and without hurting him further. Kaalki would be no help, either, even with a month’s worth of granola squares to bribe him. Not if she dared to interrupt his beauty sleep for something as trivial as self-inflicted, alcohol-induced injuries. She looked down at her shoulder, where Sass was still sulking.

“Can you watch him for me?” she asked. Sass’s tail flicked again. She heard Tikki giggle from her other shoulder.

“I have been watching him all night,” Sass grumped, sounding like a disgruntled babysitter. Still, he floated over to Luka’s head and nestled down in his hair. He sighed when Marinette reached out and scratched his head. “It has been exxxxhaussssting.”

“Poor guy,” she said. She smiled as he pushed his head against her finger. “You work so hard. I’ll be right back with some bandages. Tikki can get you some eggs. Keep him alive ‘til then?”

“No promissssses,” Sass hissed, burrowing into Luka’s hair. Luka mumbled something else, whining when Sass tugged on his hair and batting uselessly at the little snake with his good arm. Marinette rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead, and he whimpered when she pulled away to slip back into her room. It only took her a few moments, with Tikki’s help, to gather everything she would need – her pocket sewing kit, warm water, some clean cloths, antiseptic, and bandages – but in that time Sass had managed to wake him up again. When Marinette climbed back onto her balcony (alone, as Tikki had slipped down to the kitchen for Sass’s eggs), Luka was sitting with his back to the rail, his head still tipped back and eyes closed, but at least he was talking coherently – well, _more_ coherently – again.

“…so _stupid_ ,” Luka groaned. He looked up as she moved to his side, dipping a rag in the water and pressing it against his wound. He winced a bit at the pressure of the cloth on his battered skin, but he was smiling when he looked at her. She took a corner of the cloth and dabbed at the cut above his eye. At least that one had stopped bleeding. “Hey, you. You’re so pretty.”

“You’re drunk,” she chided, “but thank you.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m wrong. I will fight anyone who says so. You’re the prettiest girl in Paris,” he said. She glanced up, an eyebrow raised. His head flopped to the side, and a happy sigh escaped him. “God, you’re hot.”

“Still drunk,” she chided, leaning forward to kiss his forehead, “but thank you. Now. Want to tell me what happened?”

Luka snorted and closed his eyes again. He shrugged, and she held his arm steady with a reminder to _not move, dummy_. His lips quirked at that.

“I hate my best friend,” he said again, his voice lower and slurring more. “He’s _stupid_. He’s like…Mari. Darning. He does this shit _all the damn time_.”

“What shit, Star?” she asked, drying off the wound and reaching for her sewing kit to ready the needle. “Hold this. You know, I really wish you would start going to an actual doctor for this stuff.”

“Doctors are stupid,” Luka huffed, and Marinette rolled her eyes fondly. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or his bad mood making everything _stupid_ tonight. Still, he was holding the cloth to his arm, so she figured she should just be grateful he was still following her instructions. She pulled out the lighter she had started keeping in her sewing kit (for situations like this, but for special sewing techniques if anyone ever asked) and sterilized the needle. “Ding just shows up, right, and then _bam_ , I’m flying through a window.”

“… _what?_ ” she asked, almost dropping her needle. He waved his hand in the air, dropping the cloth. “Luka!”

“Mari!” he mimicked. He looked at his arm when she put the cloth back against it and blinked owlishly. “Hey. When did that happen?”

“Luka,” she said, putting a hand on his face and turning it to look at her. He blinked at her. “Did Dingo throw you through a window?”

“No,” Luka said, frowning. “Why would Dingo throw me through a window?”

“He threw himssssself through a window,” Sass hissed, tugging on his hair again. Marinette looked up at Sass, but the kwami had curled into a ball with his back to her. He was still sulking, apparently. “It’sssss been a long night.”

“So stupid,” Luka grumbled. “Like…do you know how often I have to re…rev…reevalate…”

“…reevaluate?” she offered, and Luka nodded.

“He just _breathes_ and I’m like…dude. How bad do I need you in my life?” he grumped.

“You love him and you know it,” she reminded him gently. He pushed out a breath and nodded.

“God, I do, too,” he sighed. “I took a bullet for that dummy.”

Marinette paused in her suturing, her wide eyes considering the wound.

“I…you said this was because you threw yourself through a window,” she said. Luka let out a loud bark of laughter, and Marinette cursed as she dropped the needle. She grabbed his shoulders to steady him, glaring at him as he continued to laugh. Sass hissed out a warning as he grabbed his hair and held on. “Luka!”

“The owners showed up,” Luka said. He settled, and Marinette warned him to stay still as she continued her work. He was grinning at her. “The alarm trig…trig..trigged, and I transformed in case Roger showed up.”

“…wait, what?” Marinette asked, and Luka waved his other hand.

“Ding fell through the window. Vi…Vipe…Viper was on patrol and taking him to the authorities,” Luka continued. “But the owners show up. And Ding…he’s so dumb. _So dumb._ I didn’t see ‘em. He did. So he goes…he asks…he says, he says, _Lu. Mate. Would you take a bullet for me?_ And I didn’t see them, Mari. I thought…well, shit, this is a weird time to get phil…phil…philosical.”

Marinette bit her lip and tried not to laugh. Internally, she was _screaming_. She knew the Captain would be so proud of her boy, but Marinette wanted to strangle him. She finished up the stitches and bent down to press a kiss above the wound. At least he was ok, she told herself. Whatever the hell had actually happened, he was (mostly) ok. He giggled at her kiss. She rolled her eyes and put her needle away before reaching for the bandages.

“I told him…I said, _No, Ding, because you’d still die._ Because I’m a twig, right? You’ve seen me. Like I’m sturdy but I’m a stick. So I told him…” Luka snorted, dropping his head and giggling some more. He was grinning again when he looked back up at her, but she didn’t see what was so funny about any of this. “I said, _I could just grieve you. It’d be so much easier._ And then the asshole shot me!”

“What?!” she gasped. She nearly dropped the bandage. He was nodding emphatically, his eyes as wide as he could make them. “Wait. So… _Dingo_ shot you?!”

Somehow, she couldn’t believe that. Dingo would do a lot of crazy things, but shoot Luka? Never. Not even when drunk.

If his expression was anything to go by, Luka apparently couldn’t believe that, either.

“No. Why would…Doingo wouldn’t shoot me,” he said, his tongue tripping over Dingo’s name enough that Marinette found herself snorting again. Luka shook his head and lifted the arm she was trying to bandage. She told him to keep it steady, placed the gauze over it, and began wrapping the kling around his arm. He slapped his hand over the bandage and yelped. She wasn’t really successful at not rolling her eyes that time. “The _owner_ shot me. Well. He was shooting at Ding. Because he thought Ding broke the window. Because Ding is _super_ drunk.”

“And why is Dingo super drunk?” Marinette asked as patiently as she could, hoping she would find out why Luka was _slightly drunk_ if he could tell her why Dingo was _super drunk_. Luka just snorted.

“Because Bri found out he’s cheating on her with Viperion and kicked his ass out,” he said. Marinette leaned back on her heels, her eyebrows soaring.

“… _what?_ ” she asked, and Luka giggled. She felt like she’d been asking that a lot, but considering how confused – how utterly bewildered – she was, she supposed that made sense.

“It’s so dumb,” he said, but then he groaned. “Oh my God, I need new friends. The _Ladyblog_ had this post about how Vi...Vipron is always saving Ding. And fucking _Adrien_ had all this bullshit about how _Vipergo_ is his OTP, all over the comments, and Bri doesn’t _know_ , you know, so she threw a plant at his head and kicked him out.”

“…Luka,” Marinette sighed, rubbing her temples. “What…oh my God. You’re going to have to explain this when you’re sober and I’m awake. Oh my God. What the hell.”

“I know, right?!” Luka cried, leaning towards her again. “So Ding wanted All the Drinks. And I had Some of the Drinks. And Ding said I couldn’t make the jump, but I _knew I could it was nothing –”_

“It was nothing if you’d been _sssssssober_ ,” Sass hissed, smacking his tail against Luka’s head. Luka grumbled and swatted at him. “Disssssgraccccing the Sssssssnake like that. _My_ chosen.”

“So I hit the window. And it broke. And then the owner shot me,” Luka said, nodding with each point. “And he kept apol…apolo…apololologizing, because he just _fucking shot Vipron_ , and I told him I’d make sure Dingongo paid for the window.”

Luka groaned and tipped his head back, his eyes scrunching closed.

“Mari?” he asked (whined, really), and Marinette shook her head in bemusement.

“Yeah, Star?”

“If I promise not to puke on you, can I sleep here tonight?” he asked.

“He ssssshould sssssleep on the balcony,” Sass hissed, shifting slightly. “In the _cold_. Where he _belongs_.”

“You don’t mean that, lil buddy,” Luka whined.

“But…Luka, stay with me,” Marinette said, shaking him slightly. He groaned, his hand going to his stomach like he maybe couldn’t make good on that promise not to puke on her. “The suits are damn near impenetrable. Miraculous magic. Unless…Sass, did you _let_ the guy shoot him?”

She would never peg Sass as being that petty, but stranger things had apparently happened that night.

“Never,” Sass bit, lifting his head to glare bitterly at her. “The cut is from the window. The bullet barely grazed him.”

“Dingo got shot in the foot,” Luka giggled. Marinette’s eyes bugged out again. “I said I’d take him to the station. I took him to the ER. Bri’s with him. She’s _pissed_.”

“With good reason, I’m sure,” Marinette said, still a little dazed. “But…you said she kicked him out?”

“I had Adrien call her,” Luka sighed, slumping against the rail. He was sounding sleepy again. “Fucking Laylog. Alya’s a _shit_ rep…nope. Jour…jour…reporter integrity is shot. Fucking pappo.”

Marinette bit her lip and didn’t say anything. She hadn’t actually read the Ladyblog since Alya had refused to print that retraction about…anyway. That was all in the past now. The blog was little more than clickbait these days, anyway.

“Ding got so pissed,” Luka mumbled sleepily, another tired giggle escaping him. “He said…he says…” and here Luka’s voice raised an octave in a poor imitation of his friend “… _wouldn’t even take_ one bullet _for me. I’d take a hundred…no, I’d take ninety-nine bullets for you, cause that fucker right there fucking_ dodged.”

He was gigging again, and Marinette sighed as she fiddled with the supplies she had brought up. She’d have to get the full story from him in the morning. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to.

“Luka, do you think you can move?” she asked, rubbing at her eyes as she took a steadying breath. He mumbled something that was lost in another groan. “Luka. You can stay here tonight, but can you at least come inside?”

“He’s dirty,” Sass said, sounding more like Kaalki than he ever had before. “Don’t let him inssssssside.”

“I can take my pants off,” Luka said, looking at the dirt he was still sitting in. He started shimmying, and before she could stop him he was tossing his dirty, ripped jeans off the side of her balcony. She watched, horrified, as they fell to the street below. “See? No pants. Feels so much better.”

“Luka, you…oh my God,” Marinette groaned, burying her face in her hands. “Never go drinking with Dingo again. Please.”

“I didn’t go drinking with Dingdong,” Luka said, scrunching his nose in distaste. “Dindoo went drinking. I was a hos..host…hasta.”

“…you were a plant,” she deadpanned, and he frowned.

“I think I broke your plant,” he said. He looked at his feet, where the upended geranium was. “Yeah. I broke your plant. Sorry, plant.”

“She’ll be fine,” Marinette sighed. “Come on, Star. Let’s get you inside, ok? We can sleep this off, and tomorrow you can tell me the full story.”

“Ding-dumb is _stupid_ ,” Luka bit, but he allowed Marinette to guide him down to her bed. Whatever had actually happened, Marinette could tell he was pissed. He only butchered Dingo’s name like that when he was trying not to kill him. Sass left Luka’s head for the little alcove Tikki usually slept in, and Marinette smiled when she saw him curl around her sleeping kwami. There was a tiny bowl with two hardboiled eggs inside also sitting in the alcove, but Sass paid it no mind. Luka was still grumbling about how stupid Dingo was as he crawled under her covers. Marinette was reaching for her phone when his black t-shirt hit her in the face.

“Luka!” she hissed, but by the time she had thrown his shirt to the foot of the bed and turned to glare at him, his head was already on the pillow and his eyes were closed. She rolled her eyes and pulled up Brielle’s contact on her phone.

_MDC: Hey._

_MDC: So I don’t know what happened, but Luka just showed up. Said you and Dingo were fighting again?_

_MDC: Call me in the AM to let me know you’re ok. He said Dingo got shot? You’re with him?_

There wasn’t an immediate response, but Marinette hadn’t exactly been expecting one. It was almost four by this point, maybe a little later, and if they were in the hospital it was possible Brielle couldn’t check her phone. She had just set her phone on the wireless charger when the screen lit up with a notification.

_BG: They’re both fucking dumbasses and we should kill them once they’re sober._

_BG: JulRo have it figured out. Wanna dump the dumbasses and run away together?_

_BG: (He’ll live. At least until AM. Lu ok? Never seen him so shit-faced.)_

Marinette sighed and laid down beside Luka. His arms immediately wrapped around her, his face pressing into her shoulder. This close to him, Marinette could still smell the alcohol. She didn’t really like it – he didn’t smell right.

_MDC: He’ll live. For now._

_MDC: …they’d deserve it._

She added a winking emoji and told Brielle to rest before putting her phone back on the charger. She cuddled up against Luka, who sighed and squeezed her tight.

“Fucking Vipergo…everyone knows the OTP is Viperbug,” he grumbled into her skin. She snorted and found his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Go to sleep, Luka,” she murmured. “You’re drunk.”

“I am drunk,” he grumbled. “Still right, though. I’mma kick Adrien’s ass tomorrow.”

“Of course, Star,” she sighed. He kissed her shoulder.

“I hate my best friend, Mari,” he moaned. “He’s _stupid_.”

“…of course, Star.”

“…Mari?”

“Go to sleep, Luka.”

“But Mari.”

“ _What?_ ”

“… _do_ you wanna be a Couffaine, Mari?”

“…”

“Dar…darn…Mari?”

“…of course, Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some various ideas being kicked around, but Dingo Knows (just like Luka Knows), so that’s why Luka transformed in front of him. It eventually comes out. One theory is because OF COURSE Dingo recognizes his best friend (he’d know that ass anywhere). Another is because on a trip back home Dingo stumbles over the Atlantean Miracle Box, gets his own kwami (a blue ring octopus named Inkki who lives in a coffee cup and has a personal grudge against Plagg), and ends up joining Team Miraculous as Ininko Montoya.


End file.
